Remember Me
by wonuumingyu
Summary: Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta pada kakak sahabatnya, Wonwoo. Dan sebelum ia sempat mengakuinya, laki-laki itu jatuh sakit. Dan langit Mingyu runtuh saat menerima kenyataan jika dirinya, Mingyu si pemuja, tidak lagi ada dalam ingatan Jeon Wonwoo. - Drama - Romace - Angst - Boys Love . Meanie / Gyuwon Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo


" Wonwoo-ya? "

Kelopak merah itu terangkat perlahan, dan berhenti pada setengah lebar normalnya. Pandangannya tidak fokus, dan bola matanya berair.

" Temanmu datang. " Saat tatapannya jatuh padaku, aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ragaku menegang dan bibirku kelu. Bernafas pun aku kesusahan.

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya dan melirik sang ibu yang berdiri di sisinya dengan senyuman hangat. " Kau mengingatnya? "

Bibirku bergetar, berusaha kuat membetuk kurva palsu untuk menyambut pandangannya yang kembali jatuh padaku. Dan dengan harapan tinggiku yang melayang setelahnya, Wonwoo Berucap.

" Tidak. "

* * *

 **Untitled Story**

Chapter 1

Cast: Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: Drama, Angst, Romace(?)

Warning: Boys Love a.k.a Shonen-Ai! Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD

Words: 948

* * *

Satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih menjadi seorang _freshman_.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada kesempatan untuk beristirahat di antara mata kuliah satu dan yang lainnya. Tidur barang sebentar saja ataupun hanya sekedar menutup mata. Atau di hari beruntung, bertemu dengan teman seperjuangan semasa duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Karena aku masih belum terbiasa.

Perubahan suasana dari sekolah menengah atas dan universitas cukup membuatku tidak nyaman. Entahlah. Semua temanku tidak merasakan kesusahan untuk beradaptasi, kecuali aku, Kim Mingyu yang di berakhir sebagai candaan bagi kelompok bermainku dulu. " Dasar manja. Bilang saja karena kau tidak punya teman di kampus. "

" Salahmu, tidak mau bersosialisasi. "

" Dengar Mingyu, kau harus memperbaiki sikap sok _introvert_ -mu itu atau selamanya kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman. "

Aku hanya terkekeh. Tidak ingin menampik tuduhan-tuduhan itu. Aku memang bersikap dingin sejauh ini. Tapi sungguh bukan itu maksudku. " Minghao, tolong ambilkan _churros_ di sebelah Dokyeom. "

Dan setelahnya temanku yang cerewet itu memutar matanya dan mengadu pada Jungkook karena tidak dihiraukan. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya juga tidak menghiraukan permintaanku untuk menggeser sebungkus _churros_ lebih dekat ke arahku.

" Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu karena kita berakhir dengan masuk ke fakultas yang berbeda. " Dokyeom mengaduk-aduk _ice cappuchino_ -nya dengan kepala yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan pandangan penuh rasa bersalahnya padaku.

" Sungguh bukan itu masalahnya. " Tanganku terulur mengambil _churros_ , dan kurasakan kepala Dokyeom yang menegak dengan mata yang langsung tertuju padaku. Aku menghabiskan _churros_ nya. " Aku hanya tidak bersemangat saja. Bukan karena tidak memiliki teman, dan hentikan pemikiran itu. Kehidupan perkuliahanku tidak akan membaik hanya dengan mendapatkan seorang atau dua orang teman. Ini murni karena perkuliahannya. Aku merasa salah jurusan. "

Terengar kekehan dari Minghao dan kami kemudian terdiam seolah topik yang sering muncul akhir-akhir ini telah selesai karena lelah dibicarakan.

Jungkook terkejut secara tiba-tiba dimenit ketujuh. Ia mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergumam pelan. " Aku pulang duluan. "

" Heeey! Kau baru saja datang lima belas menit yang lalu. "

Di antara semua sifat menyebalkan Jungkook, aku paling membenci yang ini. Dia itu selalu datang terlambat dan pulang duluan. Alasannya selalu saja, " Maaf. Aku ada janji. "

Padahal dia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki janji. Maksudku, dengan siapa? Jungkook tidak punya pacar. Atau jangan-jangan-

Kepalaku menoleh ke jendela, memandang keluar cafe dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Dan saat objek manusia itu tertangkap, aku menoleh pada Jungkook. " Kook, itu pacarmu? "

Dan pekikan, teriakan, serta suara-suara kacau dari Minghao dan Dokyeom segera terdengar setelahnya. Mereka tidak terima, aku pun tidak terima. " Kita berjanji untuk tidak memiliki pacar sampai lulus kuliah! Kau penghianat, Kook! "

Jungkook yang sempat bingung menjadi tertawa terbahak bahak, dan mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat diam untuk kami. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin mengetikkan sesuatu untuk pacarnya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak peduli lagi.

" Jangan kaget. " Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat laki-laki yang sebelumnya berdiri mematung di luar cafe itu masuk dan berjalan menuju meja kami. Laki-laki itu memandang kami dengan wajah yang datar. Aku mengoreksi penampilannya. Kepalanya tertutup beanie merah dan kupluk dari jumper abu-abu yang digunakan di dalam coat cokelat yang menutupi tiga perempat tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan celana denim hitam dan boots cokelat diatas mata kaki. Itu membuatku mengernyit.

Ini bahkan belum memasuki musim dingin.

" Ini Jeon Wonwoo. " Jungkook menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu erat.

Kami bertiga saling bertatapan. Dan Minghao sebagai perwakilan langsung menatap sinis. " Kau pacar Jungkook? "

Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada Jungkook yang tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu yang lebih tinggi. " Aku... " Saat laki-laki itu bicara, nafasku sempat tercekat. Aku tidak mengharapkan suara berat seperti itu dari wajah manis dan badan kurus begitu. " Aku kakaknya. "

Dan malam itu kami bertiga bubar setelah meminta maaf habis-habisan pada Jeon bersaudara, terutama pada yang lebih tua, Jeon Wonwoo.

Bukan salah kami. Jungkook yang bersalah karena tidak pernah bilang kalau ia punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Dari percakapan kami di chat, semuanya meminta penjelasan dan Jungkook berulah di akhir percakapan.

.

 _JJungkook : Kakak tinggal bersama ayah kandungku selama ini. Kalian tau kan? Orang tuaku bercerai, dan ibuku menikah lagi._

 _MingyuKim: Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau punya seorang kakak, Jungkook!_

 _JJungkook: Sungguh? Aaah~ maaf~ hahahaha_

 _Dokyeomie: Kau tidak tahu betapa terkejutnya aku?! Minghao bahkan sempat sinis padanya!_

 _MingMyunghao: Aku menyesal, dan sungguh masih merasa malu._

 _JJungkook: Aku akan menginvitenya._

 _MingyuKim: Jangan!_

 _Dokyeomie: Jangan!_

 _MingMinghao: Jangaaan!_

 _22.10 p.m._

 _JJungkook invited WonwooJeon to the chat_

 _22.12 p.m_

 _WonwooJeon entered the chat_

Wonwoo bahkan tidak muncul sama sekali dalam grup chat mereka. Tapi anehnya Mingyu justru tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Menurutnya, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman karena Wonwoo tidak seharusnya berada disana. Tapi sebenarnya, ia terpesona setengah mati setelah menatap lamat-lamat senyum Wonwoo hanya sebatas melalui foto profil. Wonwoo adalah tipenya. Mingyu berani bertaruh.

* * *

 **TBC**

Hello~ Wonuumingyu disini. FF ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Cerita ini angst, tapi aku berharap kenyataannya nggak angst :""" Tolong Ya Allah...

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~

Wonuumingyu, 4 maret 2017


End file.
